Child
by RoseyFox
Summary: Yusuke and Kuwabara grew up together with Keiko and other girl! Kai but she was nothing like the other girls she was one of the boys. But a family tragedy sends her to America to live with her aunt. But now it’s 9 years later and she’s back.  What does th
1. Chapter 1

Story idea: Yusuke and Kuwabara grew up together with Keiko and other girl! Kai but she was nothing like the other girls she was one of the boys. But a family tragedy sends her to America to live with her aunt. But now it's 9 years later and she's back. What does this mean for Yusuke and Kuwabara and the others? What demand will this little philly cause?

Hey I'm back, my second fanfic. I hope this goes like I plan. Please check out my other fanfic.

Chapter 1: Childhood Memories

"Yusu-chan!" A skinny blond shouted running up to a 10 year old Yusuke who had a black eye. "Hey Kai, (Kay) Man you missed one heck of a fight!" Yusuke chuckled grinning showing off a few missing teeth. "Really?! Darn! My ma said she'll ground me if I get caught fighting again." Kai said sighing. "What?! No way! You can't quit!" Yusuke exclaimed tossing down his school bag.

"Quit what?" Kuwabara asked walking up. (Yes I know they weren't friends growing up but hey it's a fanfic I can do what I want with them without destroying them.) "Kai's quitting fighting!" Yusuke exclaimed. "What! You can't!" Kuwabara shouted. "I'm not quitting!" Kai shouted. They stared at her wondering how such a small girl could make such a big noise. Kai wasn't short was in fact was taller than Yusuke but she was really skinny. "You're not?" Kuwabara asked tilting his head to the side confused.

"No, I'm not. My ma wants me too but she also wants me to wear pink dresses, but you don't see me running around in those do you?" Kai asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked over her attired. The same dirty, baggy jeans and a anime t-shirt topped off with a red baseball cap with TIGERS written across it that hid most of her light blond hair except for the ponytail sticking out of the back. "Good point." Yusuke said. "Come on Kazu-chan, Yusu-chan we're gonna be late for class." Kai said picking up Yusuke's bag and walking towards the 2 story white building.

"Isn't Yusuke suppose to carry **your** bag?" Kuwabara asked following her. "Yes, but if I were a girl but I'm not I'm Kai. Keiko is a girl, not me." Kai said tossing Yusuke his bag. "Then you're a boy." Yusuke said catching his bag. "No I'm not. I'm Kai I'm not a boy or girl." Kai said shaking her head.

"Then what bathroom do you use? "Yusuke asked laughing until Kai punched him. "You're disgusting!" She cried out stopping in front of the school gate. "Man you need to teach Keiko to punch like that. She punches like a girl. "Yusuke said rubbing his cheek. Kai was about to snapped at him when the bell cut her off. "Oh shoot!" Kuwabara yelled as they ran towards the school.

As punishment for being late Kai and Yusuke, who were in the same class, had to stand outside the classroom for ten minutes. Kuwabara, who was next door, was given the same punishment. They stared at each other grinning and started to laugh. "Do you want other five minutes?" Their teachers yelled. The teachers were nothing compared to what Keiko was gonna give them. "I can't believe you were late again!" Keiko shouted at them one outside on the play ground.

"Lighten up Keiko." Yusuke said sitting on the railing of the sand box. "Lighten up! That's the third time this month!" Keiko shouted. "Hey! Not all of us can be goody two shoes like you, Ms. Perfect!" Kai shouted back. Everyone began to stare at them. The whole playground had heard Kai which was no surprise she was the loudest kid in the whole school.

"You should teach them to behave themselves. I swear Kai you're just like a boy." Keiko said as they got off the sandbox. "You say it likes a bad thing." Kai said grinning at Keiko then raced off to the jungle gym chased by the boys.

The next day Kai didn't show for school. "What's going on she's never misses school." Kuwabara said as they walked home with Keiko. "She may be late all the time but she doesn't skip." Yusuke said. "No, she likes being at the top of the class right under me." Keiko said. "She wasn't sick." Kuwabara pondered.

"Let's go see her." Yusuke exclaimed happily. They began to run towards Kai's place. Instead of being met by Kai's rusty iron gate and bright sunflower house with the neighbor kids playing in the yard with Kai's mom grinning as she gave them lemonade and cookies they were greeted with a dark and lonely house.

"What's going on?" Keiko asked as Kuwabara pushed open the rusty gate. It squeaked as it swung half way open. They walked up the wooden steps on to the pouch and knocked the door. No one answered. "Lets go this place is creeping me out." Keiko whined.

"Come on let's go around to the back. Maybe they're all in the kitchen it's in the back of the house." Yusuke said jumping down the steps. Kuwabara quickly followed. By the time Keiko got to the back door Yusuke and Kuwabara were hunched over a letter.

"What is it?" Keiko asked? "She's gone! She left!" Kuwabara exclaimed flinging his arms up and storming past Keiko and pacing along the fence. "Here read it." Yusuke said shoving it toward her. His eyes looked misty but he stomped off so quickly Keiko couldn't tell. She read the letter. It looked like it had been scribbled down in a hurry. It gave little detail.

_**Dear Yusuke and Kuwabara,**_

_**I knew you would look at the back door I needed to hide this so no one else would find it. Something has happen. The police won't tell me but they keep saying ma's gone. I wish they would tell me where she. But they say I'm going to visit my aunt in America. It probably won't be long I'll be back by Golden Week. I promise. See ya then.**_

_**Bye, Kai **_

_**P.S. Keep kicking butt!**_

Keiko put the letter back in it's red envelope. "She left!" Kuwabara shouted again kicking the ground. 'Kai what has happen to you and your mom?' Keiko thought. She gave the letter to Kuwabara and started for home. 'What could be going on? Will she really be back at the end of the month? I feel so doubtful about that.'

Keiko thought as she entered her house/restaurant. "There you are dear someone dropped off a letter for you early today." Her mom said smiling beginning to cook Keiko's favorite after school snack. The letter lay on the counter top. Keiko picked it up and tore it open. In the same style Kai had wrote Keiko a letter as lead. It was short and to the point.

_**Dear Keiko,**_

_**Don't let those stupid boys walk all over you. Stand up for yourself and give them a good punch once in a awhile. Stay smart and cool. Oh and keep those bakas from killing each other and themselves. Thanks.**_

_**Kai **_

"What in the world? Does she not plan on coming back?" Keiko wandered as she put the letter down. The next day it was all over the news. 'Local woman killed in middle of night. Daughter alive.' The article revealed the gruesome murder of Ms. Kitsune and how her daughter Kai barely escaped with her life and how Kai was going to live with her aunt in America.

_**10YEARS LATER**_

"Ahhh it feels good to be back home." Kai thought stretching as she got off the plane. "I survived the flight let's seen if I can make it the rest of the 4 years." Kai said as she strolled over to the baggage claim. After years of studying Kai had gotten into Mushirori University since being shipped off to America she swore she would return to Japan. "Mhh I wonder if everyone still lives there." Kai thought.

She got a few weird looks as she waited outside for her taxi. "They act like they never seen a blond before." She thought fixing her _TIGERS_ ball cap. The taxi took her to her apartment that she had brought back in America. "I love the Internet!" Kai sighed happily as she walked down the hall towards her apartment that was all the way down the end of the hall. She was almost there when a bunch of guys piled out of an apartment knocking her over. "Ahh!" She exclaimed as she fell to her butt.

"Oh so sorry, we didn't mean to knocked you over." A voice said above her. She looked up to see a tall orange haired man. 'He looks so much like Kazuma.' Kai thought taking his hand and pulling herself up. "It's alright. Don't let it happen again." Kai said brushing herself off.

'She looks so familiar but who is she?" Kuwabara thought staring at her but she didn't noticed and continued to the apartment next door and began to fiddle with some keys. "Oi! Kuwabara hurry up!" Yusuke shouted from the stairwell. "Hold on Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted jogging towards the stairs. "Kuwabara? Was that his last name? Is that him living right next door?!" Kai thought watching him running off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What took you so long?" Yusuke asked once Kuwabara caught up with in the lobby. "I was helping up a girl** you** knocked over! Jeez Urameshi you have no crusty. It's a wonder you have a girlfriend." Kuwabara said. "Yeah well I could say the same for you. You're lucky you found Yukina. "Yusuke shot back.

"Shut up!" Kuwabara snapped. "Man I hate this walk!" Yusuke complained after 15 minutes. "Then why do you move closer to Keiko? You did bring out that apartment." Kuwabara said. "Well it's cheap and decent size. Besides it has a large amount of demon energy. It's cause for concern." Yusuke said. "That's the new spirit detective concern not ours. You're retired." Kuwabara said as they descent the stairs into the subway.

"Old habits die hard." Yusuke said pulling out a pack of cigarettes. "You hated that job. But I can understand the thought of all those people left in some demon's clutches." Kuwabara said shivering. Then Kuwabara noticed the cigars.

"Keiko gonna kill you." Kuwabara said taking the pack but it was too late Yusuke had a cigarette lit. "She won't find out." Yusuke said taking a puff. "YUSUKE!" An all too familiar voice shouted. "Oh crap." Yusuke muttered. "Thanks for jinxing me buddy." Yusuke growled before turning to face Keiko. "Hey fancy meeting you here. We were on our way to your place." Yusuke said acting cool.

She quickly snatched the cigarette from him. "What is this?!" Keiko exclaimed. "Nothing, seriously it's no big deal." Yusuke said shrugging. Keiko began on her usual harangue on Yusuke's bad habits. They got on the train and sat down. Yusuke and Keiko continued to argue quietly so Kuwabara began to space out.

'Mhhh that girl was wearing a Tigers hat. It look kinda old. She had blond hair too. Would it be funny if that was Kai? It couldn't be, I bet she doesn't even remember us." Kuwabara thought. "Hey captain space case we're leaving." Yusuke said waving a hand in front of Kuwabara's face. They soon arrived at Keiko where Kurama and Botan were waiting for them.

"So what we you thinking about back on the train any ways Kuwabara? You looked deep in thought." Keiko said after her and Botan brought out snacks and tea. "Oh about Kai from back in 5th grade." Kuwabara said. "Oh I remember her!" Yusuke exclaimed as Keiko nearly choked. Everyone stared at her asking if she was okay.

She gave them the okay symbol. 'It has been 10 years I can't believe they still remember her. They haven't said anything about her in years.' Keiko thought as she gently pounded her chest and took a gulp of her tea.

"Why were you thinking of her? "Keiko asked once she caught her breath. "No reason really just I thought I saw someone that looked like her." Kuwabara said shrugging. "Who is Kai?" Kurama asked.

"Man she was a kick ass chick! She use to help Kuwabara and me beat up the neighborhood punks. She wasn't afraid of anything." Yusuke said smiling. 'Sounds like Keiko had other competition before. And from her scowl she didn't like Kai.' Botan thought glancing over at Keiko. "I take it something happened to her." Kurama said.

"Yeah she left for America after her mom died." Kuwabara said looking out the window. "It was all over the news for weeks. Her mom was brutally murdered in the middle of the night by a thief but Kai was found safe and sound in her bed the next morning." Yusuke whispered quietly. A awful silence fell over the room. "Kai was taken to America where to our knowledge she's happy." Keiko said smiling.

The next day Kuwabara and Kurama headed off to he local college. "It's cool we got into the same school huh?" Kuwabara asked. Kurama nodded. "Yes and it's nice to have some of the same classes." They got to their math class and took their seats. Kurama sat in fact of Kuwabara in the second row.

A few people filed in arriving early to get a head start on the assignments. Then Kai walked in. Kurama noticed admittedly her aura was strong and demanding. "Psh Kuwabara." Kurama whispered tapping his desk. Kuwabara peeked up. "Hey I think she lives near Urameshi." Kuwabara whispered.

Kai turned around and smiled at them. "Mhh let's see please sit behind Tamuji." The professor said pointing to a short dark man on the other side of the room. She picked up her book bag took her pages and sat behind the young man. "Kuwabara she doesn't feel human." Kurama whispered.

"What?! But demons can't live here. "Kuwabara forced into a whispered. Kurama gave him a 'what am I' look. "Without a good reason; is an education a good reason?" He asked. "We'll have to talk after class.." Kurama stated as more people filed in. Once lunch came around Kurama and Kuwabara found out they with each other and her.

"So what do you think is up with her? If she's a demon why is she here?" Kuwabara asked biting into a burrito. "She doesn't seem to have any malicious goal. She could just be here to get a good education." Kurama said opening his bento.

"How often does that happen?" Kuwabara asked looking at Kurama. "Not often." He said not returning the look. "Should we confront her?" Kuwabara whispered as she passed by. Kai sat at the base of a shady tree on a lonely bench.

She had a school brought lunch it looked like chef's salad. "Let's observe her for awhile. If she starts acting strange that might tip off the humans then we'll act but let's keep this a secret. Yusuke would probably make an ass of himself if he knew of this." Kurama whispered.

Kai sighed as she began to eat her salad. 'If they're gonna talk about me I wish they wouldn't make it so obvious.' Kai thought. She saw a group of girls coming her way. She looked up at them feeling weird without the red line of her cap in her vision. (She didn't wear it because it's the first day.) "Hey you're new right?" The leader asked.

"Yeah, I'm Kai nice to meet you." Kai said holding her hand out. The group gave her a weird look. "Oh sorry I'm use to it because that's what they do in America." She said getting up and bowing to them. "America! You lived there?!"

They squealed and Kai nodded smiling. They quickly asked tons of questions. Kai spent the rest of lunch talking with the girls. 'Maybe I can be friends with these girls. Girls hardly ever like me. They think I'm too much of a tomboy.' Kai thought sighing happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**I wrote like weeks ago it taken me forever to remember I wrote it. I wrote when I still had Internet. lol But here's chap 3 **

**Chapter 3**

After school Kai went searching for a job. She only had $3,000 dollars and she knew it won't last for a long time. Kai hit the departments stores first. Then she stumbled across a toy store with a hiring sign in the front window. " Himawari ninjyo (Water lily dolls), I remember this place." Kai said walking in. A familiar smell floated up to her nose. "Mh vanilla and porcelain." Kai thought as she walked up the check out counter. She heard someone rummaging in the back. "Hello?" Kai called to the back. "Hello! Be right there. "A woman called back.

Kai walked around the counter and peeked her head though the door. There was a small, plum lady trying to reach for a high box. Kai walked over and took it down for her. "Here, you should be careful it was apart to fall. "Kai said smiling at the lady.

"Oh child! Thank you so much. What can I help you with?" She asked walking towards the front desk. "Mh well I saw you had a help wanted sign." Kai said. "Ohh so you want the job huh?" The woman asked. Kai nodded. "Yes ma'am." "Well you got it. No one else has even asked about it. I'm Ms. Kiwa your boss." Ms. Kiwi said. "Thank you, so do I start now?" Kai asked smiling down at her. 'She's a little weird but kinda cool.' Kai thought as she followed Ms. Kiwi back to the back room. She handed her a store shirt. "yes can you stay to 8?" Ms. Kiwa asked as Kai slipped the shirt over her tank top. "Yes I certainly ma'am." Kai said putting her book bag down.

"Kurama what do you think she's doing?" Kuwabara asked. They were watching from outside. "It appears she's getting a job." Kurama answered. "A job? Do most demons do that?" Kuwabara asked. "No, but I think we've establish this is no ordinary demon. She quite odd." Kurama said. "Yes very odd." Kuwabara nodded. "Well we're not needed here. Come on I don't think she'll attack her employer." Kurama said walking away. Kuwabara followed not noticing Kurama had left a surveillance plant.

Kai didn't get home until 8:30. She flopped down on the couch. "Man I'm exhausted!" She complained. She got up and looked in the fridge. "Damn it!" She cursed slamming the fridge door shut. In the rush of getting here in time for school and looking for a job all she had in the house was junk food. She grumbled as she located her wallet and shoes.

"I guess I have to go to the store. Luckily for Kai the apartment was just down the street from a Super Market. She picked up a basket and began down the fish aisle. 'I wish they had catfish.' Kai thought sighing as she looked over the section. She reached for a pack of grouper when someone else grabbed the same package. "Oh sorry." Yusuke said letting go of the package. "Oh no it's fine you can have it." Kai said handing it towards him.

'I probably need a bigger pack anyways I eat fish like crazy.' Kia thought. "Thanks,...have I seen you around before?" Yusuke asked glancing over Kai. If he had remembered her hat Yusuke probably would have recognized her instantly but she had forgot it on the coffee table. He had never seen Kai without her hat when they were young. 'What a lame pick up line.' Kai thought.

"Probably not, I just moved here yesterday. You must have seen someone else." Kai said picking up a pack with 5 fish fillets in it. "Oh you look really familiar. What's your name?" Yusuke asked as Kai continued down the aisle towards dairy.

"I haven't changed that much and neither have you Urameshi, but of course human minds work different besides knowing him his probably taken a few too many hits to the head.' Kai thought as she replied "My name is Kitsune, Kai." She picked up a quart of milk. "Mhhh that sounds familiar." Yusuke pondered. "It's a common last name." Kai lied as she headed to the spice aisle. She somehow managed to lose Yusuke until the check out lines when he popped back up. "Mhhh you move here recently from where?" Yusuke asked.

"You know my name that's enough for now. What is your name?' She asked turning the tables and distracting him. "Oh I'm Urameshi Yusuke, you can call me Yusuke." Yusuke said. Luck for Kai the line was short so he didn't have time to get back to her as he told her stories from his younger days and how she looked a lot like this cool chick he knew. "Well it was lovely to meet you Yusuke-kun. Maybe we'll see each other again soon." Kai said bowing then left with her groceries.

'Lovely? She sounds like Kurama.' Yusuke thought watching her leave. She hurried back home so Yusuke wouldn't discover where she lived. 'Why am I rushing? I wanted to find them again but yet... I feel like I would be interrupting something...disrupting their normal human lives.' Kai thought.

"Damn what the hell is wrong with me? I should want friends. Next time I see him or that Kuwabara look alike fro school I'm gonna ask them if they remember me...well tell Yusuke the truth." Kai thought as she put away the groceries. 'I can live a normal life now. I can make friends and enjoy the simple things. Things are different here! That's it I need to stop being so distance with everyone!" Kai thought as she cooked dinner.

**Obviously there were things in Kai life that stopped her from being 'normal'. You'll find out soon enough what that is. Alright back to the story.**

After dinner and a shower Kai sat down at her desk. She pulled out a blue flowery box from a drawer. It was filled with stationary page, pens, stickers and a bundle of letters. She wrapped the red ribbon holding them together and began to file though the 10 years worth of letters. She did this often for comfort.

She smiled as she wrapped them back up and put them away pulling put a paper, an envelope and pen. She wrote down the address she had memorized years ago and began her letter. Most of her letter were two to three pages explaining the newest indecent in the long series she called her life but his time the letter was only a few lines long.

Dear Keiko,  
I've finally made it back to Mushirori City. After all these years. If you could find the time please come see me, or better yet why I don't come see you? Would you mind? Please write or call back.

Your friend,

Kai Kitsune

Inside she wrote her phone number and address. She sealed it and stamped it but left it on the desk to mail in the morning. She was tired and decided to go to bed. She curled up on her futon sighing happily. "It feels so good to be back here." She sighed happily. She began to giggle as her smile widen "But it's even better to be finally living on my own as an adult!" Kai quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

In the morning Kai got up and dressed. Her clothes didn't vary much, she owns mostly t-shirt that had some print or design on the front and jeans. "Maybe I should update my wardrobe soon." Kai thought as she pulled her hair into the ball cap. She grabbed her bag and letter then left. She ran down the hall to catch the elevator. "Hold the door!" She shouted sure enough someone held the door for her. She too several deep breaths before greeting the man. "Thanks, oh Yusuke-kun ohaiyo." Kai said bowing. "Ohaiyo." He responded not bowing. He stared at Kai for a long minute. "You look really familiar now, Kai-san." Yusuke informed her.

'Tell him you idiot!' Kai thought opening her mouth but Yusuke cut her off. "No, don't tell me, I'll figure it out." Kai just sighed and shook her head. Soon the elevator arrived on the first floor. "Sayonara Yusuke-kun I have school." Kai siad bowing and getting off the elevator. He didn't hear her at first, it wasn't until the doors started to close he exclaimed. "Hey! Where are you going?" He followed her out of the lobby. "I told you, I have school." She said heading down the street to the post office. "Did we go to school together? I mean middle school?" Yusuke asked walking beside her.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. I didn't attend middle school here. I was abroad." Kai informed him. "Abroad?" He questioned staring at her again. "Overseas, America to be pacifically." Kai said stopping in front of the blue box. "Ohhh, elementary, what about elementary school?" Yusuke asked snapping his fingers. Kia sweat dropped and shook her head. 'He can't be really this dense can he?' Kai thought sighing.

"Yes it was elementary school but that's all I'm saying." Kai say walking off. "So, I do know you. Why can't you tell me?" He whined. "Cause that would take all the fun out of it." She said poking his nose. He sneeze then looked up at her wide eyed. "Oh my god, Kai! It's really you!" Yusuke exclaimed about jumping on her. She smiled chuckling " yeah it's me, you dunce, my goodness you're dense." "I can't help it! It's been what 10 -15 years! Yeah you look the same!" He exclaimed hugging her. "Same for you lug head." She said hugging him back and giving him a noogie.

Kai's watch began to ring. "Ohhh, dang sorry I have to get to class. I get home at 8:30 come over, we'll talk okay? "She said jogging off to the train station. "Right, see ya then!" He shouted after her laughing. 'How long has it been? Man she'll freak when she sees Kuwabara or even Keiko.' He thought heading towards the restaurant he worked at. Kai arrived at school just in time. She quickly took her seat. The teacher filed in and began to lecture them on their new chapter.

After a few more classes lunch rolled around and Kai sat under the tree again. She watched for Kuwabara. He was sitting with the red head again, Minamino-kun she believed. She gathered her courage and headed over to them. "Excuse me, Kuwabara-kun but is your first name Kazuma?" Kai asked. Kuwabara turned to face her, mouth full of sandwich. He nodded swallowing "yeah, it is. Why?" He asked getting a bit of attitude at the end.

"Just curious you looked familiar." Kai said playing coy now. "I do? 'He asked pointing to his face. "Yup, but thanks for the info." Kai said turning away acting like she was gonna walk away. "Wait! How do I like familiar?" Kuwabara asked standing up. 'You're so easily tricked, Kuwabara.' Kurama thought sweat dropping. "You look like a guy from elementary school is all. I thought maybe you were my friend Kazu-chan from when I was younger. Guess not. "Kai said walking away. 'What did she just say?' Kurama thought paying close attention now.

"What did you say your name was?" Kuwabara asked circling her. "I didn't, but it's Kai." Kai said smiling. Kurama stood up now too and stepped closer. 'This doesn't sound good. Kuwabara usually doesn't fall for demon tricks. But this one is good. I'll have to keep an eye on her.' Kurama thought. "Kai?" Kuwabara thought tapping his chin. The bell began to ring and Kai looked over to the library. "Look, think it over. If you remember talk to Yusuke about it." Kai siad jogging off.


End file.
